


shut your dirty, dirty mouth.

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Festivals, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Sexswap, Tent Sex, dan punches a guy in the face for being a sexist pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dan doesn't say anything, just grabs Josh and kisses her on the mouth. The DJ is playing some mix of two of the most popular songs on the radio and Josh wraps her arms around Dan and Dan is ecstatic. She's surrounded by a billion sweaty drunk people. She hasn't eaten properly all day. Her eardrums may have actually exploded. But she's ecstatic. She has the most beautiful girl at Download attached to her mouth and she has a beer buzz going on and she has to laugh to herself.</i>
</p>
<p>in which you me at six are girls and dan and josh meet at download festival and then fuck in josh's tent on her arsenal blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut your dirty, dirty mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> don't even look at me right now
> 
> basically shout out to my irl best friend leah for introducing me to maria brink so i could use her and in this moment for this fic. also shout out to denise and mikayla for motivating me to finish this. i had kind of abandoned it for a couple months but i just picked it back up today and here we are. oh and have i mentioned how much i love writing max regardless of gender? i love writing max.
> 
> title from the song blood by in this moment.

Dan has never been a big one for music festivals. Mostly because she's not a big fan of hot weather and being outside for a long time. She'd rather be at a show indoors. She's in the beer line, fanning her face with her snapback as she watches her phone, waiting for Max to text back.

“Hey, blondie!” some male voice says. Dan looks over her shoulder.

“Are you talking to me?” she asks. Group of three dudes in those cut off denim shorts and boat shoes. Fucking boat shoes at Download.

“How about you sit on my face?” the tallest one says. Dan scoffs, puts her snapback on again.

“Why?” she asks. “Is your nose bigger than your cock?” She turns back around, rolling her eyes as the other two dudes start making fun of him for getting insulted by “some random tattooed slut”. Dan is about a thousand percent done with men today. Well, not that she wasn't before today, but she's having a profoundly anti-men day, and she's sure by the end of the three day festival she'll have gone from bisexual to full blown lesbian. Max finally texts back. She tells Dan she's “found some friends waiting for itm to come on. Bring me a beer too.”

Dan resigns to exchange two beer tickets for two extremely full beers. She takes a drink off the top of each so she doesn't spill on herself before going off to find the stage sponsored by Pepsi. Max doesn't even actually really listen to the band they're seeing – they're this metal band called In This Moment – she just has a huge crush on their female lead vocalist. Dan can appreciate that she wears a lot of latex. Dan doesn't even usually like blonde girls but she understands why Max would have a thing for her.

Dan finds Max hanging near the back of the crowd. Max is standing with three other girls. Max has this talent of being able to find and make friends with anyone anywhere within the course of a few minutes.

“About time,” Max says, taking one of the beers. “Guys, this is my friend Dan. Dan this is Chris, Matt, and Josh.” Max gestures to each girl with her beer. Dan is mostly wondering why Matt would choose to wear a mini skirt to a music festival but then she's distracted by Josh.

Josh is what those three guys back at the beer stand would probably call a fat slut. Dan is all heart eyes. Josh is very curvy with a narrow waist and a little tummy above her cut off shorts and her bra straps are pink, showing through the wide scoop neck of her black crop top. Her hair is dark, a bit messy, but long. Dan smiles at her. Josh smiles back.

“Hi,” Dan says, mostly to Josh.

“The band should be on any second,” Chris says, looking at her watch. Watch. Who even wears a watch anymore? Dan thinks. Max makes some weird vaguely sexual noise.

“Come on,” she whines. “I need to see Maria already. I hope she wears latex.”

“Calm down mate,” Dan says, putting her elbow on Max's shoulder. Max is very small. Max snorts at her.

“Get off me,” she says, shrugging Dan's arm off her shoulder. “I'm not an arm rest.”

“I think I see one of the guitarists side stage,” Matt says. She fixes her skirt. It's one of those tiny bandage skirts that's nothing but spandex. Dan is still baffled that she would wear it to a festival. 

“Holy shit,” Max says, using Dan's shoulder to jump up and lift herself enough to see the side of the stage. “Yes. That's him. Where is Maria.”

“Probably backstage being afraid of you,” Josh remarks, and Dan feels her chest flutter a bit. Josh has a very cute voice.

“We just met; you don't get to be mean to me yet,” Max says, crossing her arms. She huffs. “You all hate me.”

“I don't know about our new friends but I certainly do,” Dan says, putting her elbow back up on Max's shoulder. Max rolls her eyes but doesn't shrug Dan off this time. Josh giggles, this cute little giggle that's almost musical, and Dan smiles. Josh smiles back at her. Max screeches.

“Oh my god she's so fucking hot Dan hold me,” Max says, grabbing onto Dan. The band is coming onstage now. Dan knows basically nothing about the band, just that the singer, Maria, is this tall hot blonde with tattoos who wears a lot of latex and is good at going between screaming vocals and clean vocals really quickly. Dan decides to let Max have her moment since Dan is confident that she'll be having one over Architects later.

Dan will admit that yes, Maria is hot for a blonde. Dan is more of a fan of dark-haired girls. Which is why she's paying more attention to the back of Josh's head than the band onstage. She likes how Josh's hair goes kind of wavy past her shoulders. Josh must feel Dan staring at her because she turns to look at her over her shoulder and Dan flushes pink, smiling. Josh winks at her.

“Jesus fucking lord,” Max groans, leaning into Dan's side. “I swear to god. Look at her, Daniella. The fucking thigh highs. Like, sit on my fucking face and finger me till I'm sobbing, holy shit.” Josh looks at them.

“Ignore her,” Dan tells Josh. “She has absolutely no ability to censor herself.”

“Evidently,” Josh says. She inches back a little so she's standing closer to Dan and grins. “I guess I don't mind. I sort of agree. I like blondes.” Dan eyes her and Josh grins, elbowing her in the side. 

“Be my whore, Maria!” Max screams, referencing the latest single. “Punch me in the cervix!”

“Oh my god,” Josh says pointedly.

“Yeah,” Dan sighs, “that's not even the worst of it really. She's been tweeting Little Mix marriage proposals for about six months.”

“Incredible,” Josh says.

Dan and Josh sort of make small talk and after the band is finished playing Matt decides they need to do another beer run. The five of them go back to the line together. Josh sneaks an arm around Dan's waist and oh, okay. Dan puts her arm around Josh's shoulders. Even if Josh is being innocent about it Dan doesn't mind the contact, despite the heat.

“Hey, it's blondie again,” a voice says, and Dan grits her teeth. Goddammit. These assholes again. Dan looks over her shoulder.

“I'm a little occupied and I have no interest in your gross catcalling,” Dan says plainly. Josh's doe eyes are kind of wide and worried.

“Why?” the same dude says. “Because you've got some fat girlfriend now?”

“Excuse me?” Dan says, pulling away from Josh to turn around the rest of the way. Josh goes red, grabs Dan's arm.

“I mean,” the guy says, talking directly to Josh this time, “do you really think you can pull that off? With your body and all? You're more than a little too fat to wear a crop top.”

Dan doesn't say anything, just winds up and punches the guy directly in the nose. Not a slap. A full on sock in the face. His two friends laugh at his expense again and he holds his hand up in front of his nose to check if it's broken or bleeding.

“What the fuck?” he says.

“Leave me and my girl alone or next time it'll be your balls,” Dan says. He waddles off with his proverbial tail between his legs and Dan grins to herself, turning back to Josh. Josh stares at her.

“What was that?” Josh asks quietly.

“They hassled me earlier,” Dan says, shrugging. “No tolerance for sexists like that. Besides, you look really cute in your crop top.” Josh blushes and tugs it down a bit.

“You called me your girl,” she says.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “Don't worry about it.” She puts her arm around Josh again.

Architects don't play till later that night. It turns out Josh is also a big fan so Max and Matt and Chris hang back while Josh and Dan shove their way up front. They don't quite get front row but they're all pressed together and Dan appreciates that. They spend the whole set the same way, screaming back all the words.

“They're always incredible live,” Josh says, holding Dan's hand as they walk back to find the other three.

“Truth,” Dan says. She grabs Max's beer right out of her hand and drinks from it before handing it back. “Thanks.”

“I hate you,” Max says. She sighs. “We should go find some DJ set to kill the rest of the night since there aren't any other bands we came for playing tonight.”

“Good idea,” Josh says.

It takes a bit of asking around but they find a dance floor cluttered with people. Dan throws the last of her beer back and holds Josh's hand up, their fingers tangled above the drunken crowd as she pulls her into the crowd. Dan sort of notices the coloured strobe lights are making her bleached blonde hair flash different colours. She spins Josh around and pulls her in so they can dance and Josh reaches around, plucks Dan's snapback off her head and puts it on her own.

“I like you,” Josh says. Dan grins, lifts her leg just enough to hitch her thigh up between Josh's that tiny bit and Josh's breath catches. “A lot.”

Dan doesn't say anything, just grabs Josh and kisses her on the mouth. The DJ is playing some mix of two of the most popular songs on the radio and Josh wraps her arms around Dan and Dan is ecstatic. She's surrounded by a billion sweaty drunk people. She hasn't eaten properly all day. Her eardrums may have actually exploded. But she's ecstatic. She has the most beautiful girl at Download attached to her mouth and she has a beer buzz going on and she has to laugh to herself.

Josh rolls her hips, staying close up on Dan's thigh, pressing their chests together.

“What you laughing at?” Josh asks softly, lips brushing Dan's as she talks.

“Nothing,” Dan says. “Just. Everything.”

“Nothing but everything,” Josh repeats, laughing. “You're really cute. Whose tent are we staying in tonight?” Dan kind of likes that Josh has decided that they're sharing a tent. Does that mean they're going to have sex? Dan's all for it.

“Yours,” Dan says. “I got stuck sharing with Max and I don't think she'd be happy with another body in our tiny tent.”

“I think Max may have someone to take back to her tent anyway,” Josh says, nodding to her right. Dan looks. Max and Matt are making out rather messily in the middle of a crowd with some drunk frat boy types whistling and all that. Dan laughs once.

“It's settled then,” she says. “Let's go. Better to get back to our tent before everyone else does and they have to listen to us. But give me my hat back first.”

Dan snatches her hat back off Josh's head and puts it back on. Josh decides against arguing and just drags Dan across the festival grounds to the massive city of tents sprawled across the lawn. They stumble over a few beer cans on the way and they pass a group of guys smoking the most enormous joint Dan has ever seen in her life. Josh unzips a tent and holds the flap back, gesturing for Dan to climb in first.

“Ladies first,” Josh remarks.

“Shut up,” Dan says, laughing.

Dan crawls into the tent and immediately finds herself on a bright red Arsenal FC blanket. She grins as Josh crawls next to her, bodies all pressed up together.

“Is it a deal breaker if I tell you I'm more of a Man U fan?” Dan asks.

“Nah,” Josh says. “I'd only kick you out if you supported Chelsea.” She grins and pushes Dan down onto the blanket, climbing on top of her. “Not that you'll be paying an awful lot of attention to the blanket.”

“Cheeky,” Dan says. She pulls Josh down for a kiss, curling fingers into her hair. “I think I like you even though you're a gooner. That means a lot coming from me.” Josh giggles, sitting up on her.

“I'm flattered,” she says. “Now get my top off would you?”

Dan decides not to answer; she just smiles and sits up under Josh's legs and helps her pull her crop top off. Dan runs her fingers over the sheer lace of Josh's bra, raising an eyebrow when something shiny catches the dim light through the lace.

“And what is this young lady?” Dan remarks, thumbing over her nipple and the barbell through it.

“That would be a nipple piercing,” Josh says casually. “Would you like to see it properly?”

“I would love to,” Dan says. Josh reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and pulls it away, tossing it off next to her shirt. “Why've you only got one done?”

“Went in and got one because I wasn't sure I'd like it and haven't gotten back in to get the other done yet is all,” Josh says, rubbing her chest a bit. “Funny I get my tits out and the first thing you say is about how I've only got one nipple piercing.”

“I've just only seen one other girl with only one done before,” Dan says. She pushes Josh's hands out of the way and replaces them with her own, squeezing and pinching Josh's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. “Does it make you more sensitive?”

“Yeah,” Josh says softly, nodding. Dan kind of rolls Josh's nipple piercing between her fingers and Josh bites her lips together. “It pinches a little but I like it.” Dan smirks, pulls Josh's body forward and her nipple into her mouth. Josh gasps rather loudly, trying not to whimper out loud when Dan bites but she can't help it. “C'mere.” Josh tosses Dan's snapback off and grabs her by the hair, yanking her head back and shoving her face into her neck. “Gonna mark you up.”

“My mum will love that,” Dan remarks.

“Don't talk about your mum you shit,” Josh says, swatting Dan's arm. “I'm trying to be sexy.”

“Fine, fine,” Dan says, letting her head fall back so Josh can find a good spot on her neck. “You're doing really good at the sexy thing, by the way.” Josh latches to a spot right under Dan's pulse, where it'll be most obvious and show the most. She hums a thank you, sucking hard on Dan's neck. Dan sighs, squirming a bit. “Would you-”

“Yeah,” Josh says, suddenly getting hasty. She grabs Dan's shirt and wrestles it off her, quickly followed by her bra. She goes at Dan's shorts but Dan pushes her off before she has the chance. She sits up on her knees, pulling Josh in for another messy kiss.

“Need you naked,” Dan mumbles into Josh's mouth, undoing her shorts. Josh smiles, lying down and helping Dan get them off with her panties at the same time. Dan reaches down for her, running fingers through the dusting of hair trimmed into a neat triangle. “Did you shave all pretty for this weekend?”

“Maybe,” Josh says. “Maybe I just knew I'd meet a cute girl.” Dan slips two fingers through the slick skin below her bush, quickly finding her clit and rubbing. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Dan says softly. She rubs quickly and Josh kind of jerks her hips at Dan's hand and her fingers slip so instead she just slides her two fingers into her, hooking them into her cunt.

“Oh my god,” Josh says pointedly, shoving her hips at Dan's hand rather enthusiastically. “Please.”

Dan decides against formalities like teasing and feels for the little rough spot on the front wall of Josh's cunt, pressing her fingers into it when she finds it. Josh gasps a soft moan.

“Is that it?” Dan asks, rubbing gently.

“Fuck, yes,” Josh breathes. Dan rubs harder, pressing her palm into Josh's clit as she fingers her, the quiet wet noises barely audible under Josh's moans. Dan sucks her pierced nipple back into her mouth and Josh practically convulses, grabbing Dan's hair and pinning her head to her chest. “Oh my god I can't.”

“What babe?” Dan asks softly, still fucking her fingers into Josh's g-spot.

“I think I'm gonna squirt,” Josh says, all one breathy word. Dan's fingers stutter a bit.

“I- oh my god can you do that?” Dan asks.

“Yeah if you keep rubbing there,” Josh pants out, nodding. Her bangs are stuck to her forehead with sweat, lips all pink from kissing or biting. “I-”

Josh doesn't finish her sentence because she's cumming, forcing Dan's fingers out and spraying cum nearly halfway across the tent. Josh nearly screams, quickly rubbing her clit to ride out her orgasm when Dan stops – because really, Dan's only seen girls do that in porn, and fuck. That was hot.

“Fuck,” Josh says, flopping down against the ground. “You made me squirt all over my Arsenal blanket you bitch.” Dan laughs.

“That was the hottest thing I've ever seen,” she says, mouthing kisses across Josh's clavicle. “Can you do it again?”

“Jesus Christ, give me a minute to recover,” Josh says, rolling her eyes. “I'll do you and then we can worry about that again, yeah?”

“Alright,” Dan says, because really she does need to cum. Josh rolls Dan over onto her back and strips the shorts off her.

“Cute panties,” Josh says, leaning down to give the waistband a kiss. Dan's legs sort of automatically spread and Josh ducks her head lower, mouths at her through her panties with a wet tongue.

“Don't,” Dan whines, squirming.

“Fine,” Josh says, “but only because you made me squirt and I don't always do that.” She smiles and pulls Dan's panties off, hitching one of her legs over her shoulder before just diving in with a quiet purr.

“Oh,” Dan says, a hand falling into Josh's hair. Her mouth is all over her, tongue doing flat licks on her clit over and over, and Dan moans, back lifting off the ground. “Fuck. Oh my god.”

“I like to think I'm pretty good at eating pussy,” Josh says when she comes up for air. She ducks right back down, nose nuzzled into Dan's bush as she goes at her clit.

“You're really good at eating pussy,” Dan says, draping an arm across her face. “I'm gonna cum. Fuck.”

Josh keeps her pace and her rhythm, pink painted fingernails digging into Dan's thighs. Dan pulls Josh's hair, keeping her face buried between her legs as she cums, rolling her hips up at Josh's mouth. Josh moans, drawing it out, licking up and drinking down all Dan gives her. It's certainly not the mess Josh had made earlier but it's a messy orgasm, cum shining on Josh's lips and chin as she wipes it up and licks her hand. She goes in for a kiss and Dan takes it greedily, all tongue and teeth accidentally knocking against each other as Dan tries to pull Josh down on top of her.

“Do you want me to try to squirt again?” Josh asks, crawling back up to kneel over one of Dan's thighs. Dan is still a little dizzy from cumming and the words bring her back. 

“Can you?” Dan asks, her hand going back between Josh's legs. She's all slick wet skin.

“I can try,” Josh says. “Just. Here.” Josh puts her hand on Dan's and pushes both of their middle and forefingers in together, pressing Dan's palm into her clit. Dan's mouth falls open. Four fingers. Both of them inside her at once. Fuck. Dan starts up the same pace as before and Josh just keeps her hand on top of Dan's to keep her palm pressed down. “Fuck,” Josh says.

“Can you?” Dan asks again. She looks up at Josh and Josh looks like she's probably past coherency. Dan just speeds up a bit and Josh goes to moan but it catches in her throat. Her cunt squeezes their fingers out and Josh just rubs her own clit as she gushes out another flood of cum. She can barely even make a noise, just watches as she squirts across Dan's thigh and her bush, soaking it.

“Oh,” Josh says, sitting back on her heels and Dan's leg. She's still absently playing with her clit, looking down at a thoroughly wet Dan. Dan runs her fingers through her bush just to feel how wet it is with squirt.

“Holy shit,” Dan says. Josh just flattens herself down on Dan, rubbing into her, their skin cum-slick in some spots and sweat-sticky in others. “God, I think I love you.” Josh laughs, attaching her mouth to Dan's neck and mouthing at the skin.

“Yeah, well next time we're fucking in your tent,” she says. “You made me get squirt all over my Arsenal blanket. I'm going to squirt all over all of your Man U stuff.”

“Won't hear me complaining,” Dan remarks, grinning. Josh smiles. She reaches over and takes Dan's snapback once more, propping it back on the top of her head.


End file.
